Sobrevivir o morir
by Blood-Cotton
Summary: El silencio del pasillo se vio interrumpido por un extraño sonido que provenía del pasillo... los dos chicos se veían amenazados por aquel monstruo y solo les quedaba sobrevivir... aun si tenían que dar su vida para salvar la del otro.../fail summary!


Weeeeel buenas de nuevo xDDD aquí vuelvo con otro fic parida de los míos a pesar de que tenga que subir capítulo de Lo que nos separó… y que tenga otro atrasado O.o… mucho… pero esta es una forma de llamar a mi inspiración xDU además de que no sabía muy bien que hacer para no aburrirme owo… espero que les guste.(Siento si hay palabras que no se entienden, mal escritas o que no vienen al caso... o so falta algo, ya que mi programa suele cambiarme palabras o quitarlas sin más).

Antes de nada una cosa, esto sucede en un universo alterno, es decir, son humos normales y corrientes, no naciones xD. Con el aviso dado está todo echo.

Advertencia: sangre, violencia, palabras mal sonantes y muerte de personaje (?) O.o

Hetalia no me pertenece TTwTT

* * *

><p>El silencio del largo y oscuro pasillo se vio interrumpido por los ruidos de unos pasos, lentos pero firmes, una pequeña linterna servía para iluminar el camino, no alcanzaba a mucha distancia, sin embargo era lo suficiente para evitar que se chocara contra las paredes. La pesada metralleta que cargaba en sus manos estaba apuntando al frente, dispuesta a disparar si se veía atacado. Miraba a los lados cada poco para asegurarse de no ser atacado por sorpresa, y siguió avanzando con el sigilo más grande que podía hacer.<p>

Un sonido extraño se hizo presente al final del pasillo por donde el joven rubio pasaba y sin dudarlo dos veces se puso tras una columna bajando el arma con la pequeña luz, asomándose un poco para poder ver que era lo que hacía aquel estruendo.

Un ser gigantesco con enormes y anchos brazos que terminaban en unas afiladas garras, de cabeza alargada, ojos pequeños inyectados en sangre y una enorme y alargada boca cubierta por afilados dientes había aparecido en ese momento, mirando a los lados como buscando algo, aquel monstruo era el que provocó aquel ruido debido al rozar de sus garras contra el suelo.

El ojiazul observó desde su escondite a la enorme vestía, tenía que avisar a su compañero cuanto antes o si no se vería en problemas. Esperó unos instantes hasta que aquel monstruo se fue de allí dejándole el camino libre de nuevo.

Cogió con una mano el arma y con la otra libre sujetó su móvil en el cual marcó el número de su compañero, aún seguía arrepintiéndose de haberle dejado solo por aquel edificio y con aquel bicho rondando… y a saber si habría más, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió con un tono entre aburrido y molesto.

-Acabo de ver a uno de esas cosas pasar por mi zona, ¿todo bien por ahí? ¿Estás herido? Dime que no-comenzó a hablar con velocidad y un tono tan preocupado que estaría apunto salir corriendo a por él.

Se escuchó un suspiro.

-Estoy bien… ya es la quinta vez que me llamas desde que nos dividimos-respondió.

-P-pero…

-Te dejo, te recuerdo que no podemos hacer mucho ruido-eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de comenzar el bip bip bip.

-Pero… Arthuuur~… malo…-dijo a pesar de que el otro no le escuchara.

Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y volvió a su camino con el arma al frente de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Colgó con rapidez, había escuchado algo proveniente de las escaleras y lo mejor sería cortar la conversación… por si acaso…<p>

Guardó el aparto y sujetó sus dos pistolas lo mejor que pudo levantándolas hacia arriba y se pegó a la pared esperando a que un monstruo se apareciera por ahí… el ruido de algo metálico arrastrándose por el suelo se acercaba cada vez más y sudó frio, nunca pensó que aquello pudiese ser en cierto modo aterrador… más bien era el estar a oscuras lo que le ponía tenso, que aquel lugar estuviera plagado de vestias gigantes y demás cosas era lo de menos.

El ruido estaba cerca y apenas hubo girado un poco la cabeza a la izquierda pudo ver un enorme ojo rojo casi tan grande como su cabeza y se le heló la sangre impidiendo así poder reaccionar a tiempo.

El monstruo levantó su zarpa izquierda y la precipitó contra el ojiverde el cual solo pudo caer sentado al suelo cuando la garra rompió la pared dejando un enorme hueco en esta y levantando el polvo del yeso haciéndole toser.

-Cof, cof… maldición-dijo mientras abría uno de sus ojos y con las dos pistolas en las manos disparó sin ver exactamente donde daba alcanzando así al monstruo en su hombro derecho y aprovechando aquello, Arthur se levantó del suelo con rapidez y se alejó lo más que pudo para volver a disparar, esta vez más rápido, al monstruo que emitía fuertes quejidos por cada disparo acertado.

-Muerete ya…-murmuró molesto mientras seguía disparando.

Y de repente sucedió… se quedó sin balas.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó.-¡Maldita sea!

Y cuando se disponía buscar más balas palpándose los bolsillos se da cuenta de que no tiene más y mira algo asustado al monstruo cubierto de balazos y que se tambaleaba acercándose peligrosamente al rubio.

-Oh… Dios…

Echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo seguido por las zancadas amplias de aquel ser hasta alcanzar a ver una puerta, se lanzó al manillar y entró para después cerrar y empezar a colocar frente a ella todos los muebles que tuviera a mano. Se echó hacia atrás observando con la respiración agitada como la puerta y los muebles que la cubrían se sacudían debido a los empujones del monstruo… hasta que cesaron por fin y en un gran alivio el ojiverde se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Estuvo… cerca…-apenas consigue hablar mientras toma aire.

* * *

><p>Había llegado hasta una pequeña sala que parecía un inmenso salón adornado con algunas macetas con plantas y lleno de sillas de madera sucias y polvorientas acompañadas con mesitas en las mismas condiciones, las persianas estaban bajadas y las cortinas amarillentas y hechas jirones, al fondo varias estanterías semi vacías a excepción de algún libro y una o dos fotografías enmarcadas.<p>

Observó todo a su alrededor buscando alguna puerta más a excepción por la que había entrado para odre ir a otro lugar del edificio y cuando se iba a dar por vencido… ¡bingo! una puerta metálica, y algo oxidada, se encontraba situada al lado de una estantería.

Se acercó hasta ella y trató de abrirla… cerrada, volvió a intentarlo… de nuevo cerrada…

-… ¡Puta puerta!-exclamó molesto, cosa un tanto extraña en el ojiazul y es que aquello se debía a que la pila de la linterna se estaba agotando y dentro de poco se vería completamente entre tinieblas, y él no quería eso.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente la llave, revolvió entre los cajones de unas mesas, debajo de las sillas, entras estanterías… incluso debajo de las macetas y nada, la maldita llave seguía sin aparecer.

-Jmmm… si fuera una llave… ¿dónde me escondería?-preguntó al aire poniendo gesto pensativo para luego, como si la bombilla se le hubiera encendido, sonreír de forma tonta y apuntar al cielo-¡Ya se!-exclamó contento y apresurándose a buscar por las paredes el guarda llaves particular del edificio… nada… no había de eso por ahí.

-Jiasiygddbasdgclvosdlcoyvfaa-empezó a soltar incoherencias ya muy molesto y salió de la sala en busca del recibidor… allí a lo mejor tenían guardadas las llaves.

* * *

><p>Ya más calmado inspeccionó la pequeña habitación ahora sin muebles a excepción de una pequeña mesita de madera que para su suerte tenía encima una cajita con balas ala cual se acercó con cara de duda, tomó la cajita con la mano y la observó durante unos instantes entrecerrando los ojos como sospechando algo.<p>

-… pero… ¿quién sería tan idiota como para dejar munición en un sitio como este…?-rápidamente a su cabeza llegó la imagen de un Alfred sonriene y se sacudió la cabeza.-Mejor dicho… ¿qué diablos hace una caja de balas aquí? Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido…-silencio.- en fin-se encogió de hombros y colocó las balas en sus dos pistolas.

Ya cargadas se decidió a salir de la habitación, no sin antes asegurarse de que el monstruo se hubiera ido.

Al no escuchar ruido que delatara a aquella cosa apartó los muebles, cosa que le costó más hacer ahora que antes, y después de aquello abrió la puerta despacio… no había nada a ninguno de los dos lados del pasillo, solo un recorrido de sangre que no le cabía la menor duda que había sido del monstruo y sonrió para sus adentros, él solo podía cuidarse bien.

-Luz verde para salir-se dijo y acto seguido salió al pasillo para proseguir como hasta ahora había ido todo.

* * *

><p>(Antes de que Arthur saliera del cuarto…)<p>

-¡Ya esta!-exclamó contento con las llaves en la mano y volviendo al salón.-¡Jajajajjajajajaja!-rió.-¡Soy genial!

Se acercó a la puerta e insertó la llave en la cerradura, giró y giró y giró y giró…

-¡¿Pero cuantas veces tengo que girar la maldita llave para que…?-se abrió tras un "click"-… abra? …jejejejjeje -volvió a reírse… esta vez por motivos que muchos desconocemos.

Subió las escaleras medio saltando, dándole igual si un monstruo aparecía o no y por fin llegó al final encontrándose en un pasillo, al parecer la puerta que hubiera estado ahí había sido arrancada, pero aquello era algo que se pasaba por alto.

Se asomó y miró a los lados para luego salir y tomar el camino de su izquierda, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin darse cuenta que las pilas de la linterna estaban apunto de decirle un "godo bye" en cualquier momento. Miró al pasillo que se extendía a su derecha y pudo observar un enorme boquete en la pared, cosa que le hizo asustarse por la seguridad del otro rubio y más aun al ver el pasillo de sangre que se extendía al fondo y apresurado corrió por largo del pasillo hasta dar con una puerta… corrección, hasta dar con lo que había sido una puerta y parte de pared, ahora lo que había era un gran agujero que hacía de entrada a aquella azotea.

Entró bajando su arma al no ver más sangre en el suelo lo que le hizo extrañarse y bajar la guardia, caminó hasta el centro de la amplia azotea rodeada de barandillas metálicas y observó el cielo de noche cerrada cubierto con nubes.

En aquel momento la linternas tras unos parpadeos de luz se apagó.

-¡¿Eh?-exclamó asustado Alfred.-¡No! ¡no te apagues ahora!

La linterna que Arthur le había dejado para que no se acobardara (y todo sea dicho… para reírse un poco de él) se acababa de quedar sin sus malditas pilas, ahora ya no servía y como acto tonto la lanzó hacia atrás algo deprimido, pero lo que no esperaba era escuchar un rugido tras él y no el golpear de la linterna contra el suelo, se giró hacia atrás exaltado y con los ojos tan abiertos que hasta se le saldrían, el monstruo de antes estaba tras de él cubierto de sangre por todos lados y no tenía intenciones de dejar ir a el ojiazul como si nada.

Levantó su garra derecha y esta se precipitó contra el americano a gran velociadad el cual no tuvo tiempo alguno a reaccionar.

* * *

><p>Ya en el pasillo dispuesto a volver por donde llegó escuchó un fuerte rugido proveniente del otro lado y algo extraño de le hizo sentir que debía dirigirse hacia allí y así lo hizo. Corriendo se acercó hacia el otro extremo para encontrase a lo lejos a la vestía de antes a punto de clavar sus garras en el cuerpo de… ¿Alfred? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Eso era lo que menos importaba ahora, sin mucho más que pensar estando ya lo suficientemente cerca disparó a bocajarro contra el monstruo haciéndole apartar sus garras y captando la atención de Alfred cual parecía volver a reaccionar de nuevo.<p>

-…¿A-Arthur?

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando, idiota?-le recriminó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo… estaba…-no le dio tiempo a acabar cuando por fin calló en cuenta de la situación y tomó su metralleta con firmeza.-Disculpa… solo me distraje un poco-sonrió.

-¡No trates ahora de arreglarlo! ¡Esa cosa casi te mata!-le espetó molesto agarrándole por el cuello de su chaqueta.

-¡No es momento para discutir!-trató de calmarle señalando al ser que de nuevo se volvía hacia ellos.

Arthur le soltó y volvió a disparar de nuevo, Alfred aprovechando aquello se situó detrás del monstruo y disparó por detrás agujereando su espalda, haciéndole gritar de puro dolor… pero no se moría.

La vestía agitó sus brazos a los lados tomándoles desprevenidos y haciéndoles caer al suelo a los dos, a causa de esto Arthur perdió el agarre de sus pistolas y en un intento de volver a agarrarlas el monstruo le empujó directo a las barandillas haciéndole caer fuera y quedando agarrado de una de ellas para evitar estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡Arthur!-exclamó el ojiazul al presenciar aquello temiéndose lo peor.

-Maldición-masculló muy molesto mientras en un vano intento trataba de volver a subirse al suelo de la azotea.

Alfred disparó de nuevo al monstruo para ganar tiempo y así acercarse a la barandilla y para su grandísimo alivio poder ver al británico agarrado a una de las barras.

-¡Arthur, agárrate a mi mano!-exclamó mientras tendía su mano derecha al otro para que la cogiera.

-N-no puedo… no llego…-decía Arthur mientras extendía todo lo que podía su otra mano la cual no alcanzaba del americano por apenas unos centímetros.

-Un poco más…-insistió Alfred entrecerrando los ojos.

El monstruo se giró hacia los dos y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se acercó a ellos lo cual pudo observar el ojiverde.

-¡Alfred! ¡Déjame así, el monstruo se está acercando!-alcanzó a decirle.

-¡No voy a dejarte ahí! ¡No pienso dejarte caer!

El ser estaba ya muy cerca y el británico se puso más tenso aún.

-¡Hazme el maldito favor de apartarte, Alfred!-insistió.

Y entonces su mano por fin fue agarrada y el americano se sintió más aliviado ignorando por completo el repentino dolor que sentía en su estómago y como su camisa se iba humedeciendo, agachó levemente su cabeza y comprendió, el monstruo le había atravesado con sus garras de espalda a estómago aprovechándose de la situación, no pudo hablar, las palabras no salían de su boca y solo atinó a mirar al otro rubio cuyos ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

El ser sacó sus garras del interior del americano y acto seguido se desplomó al suelo ya muerto seguido por Alfred que había perico toda estabilidad. El ojiverde se arrodilló a su lado y le sujetó con sus brazos levantándole un poco del suelo.

-… Idiota… te dije que me dejaras…

-No… podía hacer… tal cosa…-apenas pudo hablar escupiendo un poco de sangre.-¿Qué sentido… tendría todo… sin tí?

-… realmente… un idiota…-bajó su rostro para que el otro no pudiera verle bien esa cara de enorme sufrimiento que ponía.

-Te… quiero…-fue lo último que escuchó salir de sus labios los cuales se callaron para siempre.

* * *

><p>-Mierda…-murmuró Arthur con la mirada seria y posando el mando en el suelo.<p>

-¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gustó?-preguntó extrañado Alfred sosteniendo el mando entre sus manos con más fuerza.

Arthur solo se giró hacia él con una mirada de molestia sin decirle una sola palabra y luego volvió a mirara a la pantalla en la cual ponía un "GAME OVER" .

-A ver…-habló tras tomar aire volver de nuevo sus ojos al americano.-Primero… me presionas para que juegue contigo, segundo… te digo que una vez y ya y encima captaste… tercero…-su tono empezaba a denotar cada vez más su gran molestia.- me muero en la primera partida y me obligas a iniciar el juego otra vez… y ahora te mueres tú y ¿esperas que me guste? Realmente quieres que me tire por la ventana…

-¡No me refería al juego!-exclamó semi dolido.

-¿Entonces que era?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-La emotiva escena de la muerte del hero…-acompañó las palabras con un gesto algo dramático.

-Ah… eso…-se hizo silencio y el ojiazul asintió.-No-sentenció.

-¡¿Por qué no?-volvió a gritar alarmado.

-Porque…-se calló y desvió su mirada.

-¿Mm?

-Pues… porque no quiero que te suceda nada malo…-sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el suelo y se quedaron en silencio mientras el americano esbozó una tierna sonrisa y aprovechó para acercarse al otro.

-No va a sucederme nada, ya sabes que estaré siempre a tu lado…-le susurró mientras le abrazaba con suavidad.

El rojiverde simplemente se dejó abrazar y sonrió levemente.

Serían unos minutos los que permanecieron así y ambos dos lo agradecieron.

-Oye…-habló Alfred.

-Dime…

-¿Jugamos otra?-preguntó sonriente.

-¡Ni en sueños!-exclamó soltándose del agarre y saliendo del cuerto.

-Aaaaah… Artieeee… no seas así… vuelveeeee -lloriqueó el de gafas.

* * *

><p>Bueno… espero que les haya gustado (?) xDU espero que nadie me quiera matar por hacerle perder su valioso tiempo y demás xDU pero de todas formas muchas gracias por pararse a leer y a comentar!<p> 


End file.
